


Graveyard Shift.

by MikeyandIkes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Armitage Hux, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Demon Kylo Ren, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Fallen Angels, M/M, This is not going to be good you are warned, maybe smut, not me, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Hux is an angel. When he gets trapped on earth due to a broken wing, he's taken in by a mysterious man who seems to be more than he's letting on.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend dared me to write this so here's this dumpster fire.

Hux doesn't mind being an angel. 

Sure, it sucks sometimes. There's very set rules, He's always watching and even when He isn't, Michael is on your ass. He can't often go places he wants and heaven forbids mingling between 'species'. 

Okay so maybe being an angel sucks. 

But, Hux is safe. He's safe from his father, he's safe from demons and he's powerful. Grace thrumming through his veins and making the tips of his fingers twitch. He has a friend up here too, an objectively nice angel named Phasma who's in charge of a whole battalion of angels. She's a powerful woman who seems to tolerate Hux's presence enough so they hang out sometimes. 

Hux does enjoy going to earth. Sure it's against the rules but Hux enjoys seeing how much humans have come along and how they live but they're cruel. They're cruel to each other and to things they view as different. 

So Hux is only mildly surprised when he winds up with a broken wing from a hunters trap. 

Hux pries the trap off easy enough, of course he had to go and be stupid enough to fall out of the tree but his wing looks mangled, the trap had dug its metal teeth in deep plus how he landed on it didn't help matters and he tries flapping it only to cry out in pain. He's not going anywhere with this wing being so mangled and his head shoots up when he hears the brush move. Hux has half a mind to reach for his blade but relaxes only somewhat when its just a man. 

"You are a weird looking bird" The man says in a deep and smooth voice that makes Hux glad he's sitting on the forest floor, he scowls a bit, 

"I'm obviously not a bird" 

"Joke" The man says simply, "that was a joke" 

Walking over more, Hux gets a good look at the man. He's in dark pants and a white shirt stretched over his broad chest. He wore a leather jacket and heavy boots with gloves on. His long dark hair covers his face as he inspects Hux's wing, making a small noise in his throat and standing, 

"Follow me" he says before walking off and Hux frowns before standing and walking after the man. He thinks he may have sprained an ankle but his grace will heal that soon enough. His wing on the other hand...not so much. That will take time. 

The man leads him to a cabin and Hux stops, glaring up at the man, 

"You're awfully calm for someone who's just met an angel" Hux says in a clipped voice, "why should I trust you?" 

The man shrugs, "I'm a hunter, I know about the supernatural...you think angels are the only kind of creature?"

The man chuckles and heads inside, Hux hesitantly following after him. 

The inside looks nice and clean enough, the man gestures to a couch and Hux sits down, wincing when he jostles his wing ever so slightly. The man coming over with bandages and some other medical supplies, he kneels beside Hux and starts patching his wing up, 

"How'd this happen huh?" 

"...Fell out of a tree onto a trap" Hux admitted and the man's lip twitches, Hux scowls, "who even are you?" 

The man pauses for a split second before continuing to stitch a deeper wound, "You can call me Kylo" 

"Hux" He says and sits quietly as Kylo patches him up. They sit in awkward silence for a while before Kylo stands, 

"Feel free to stay here long as you need to heal" He says, "you can have the spare bedroom...it's the one across from the bathroom" 

Kylo leaves the house again and Hux huffs, heading off to find the spare room and hopefully get some rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you comment and leave kudo's I'll love you forever.

Hux woke up what felt like an eternity later on the fairly hard bed. 

It'd felt like no one had slept on it in a very long time, Which made sense if 'Kylo' was always this hard to talk to. 

Still, the blankets were warm from both Hux's body heat and from the sun streaming in through the window. The pillows were soft and Hux found he had a hard time wanting to actually leave the bed. 

Rolling over, Hux hissed in pain. He'd forgotten about his wing and turning his head to look at it told him that Kylo had actually done a fairly well job of cleaning it up. 

"Goddamn hunters" Hux muttered before standing up, looking down at his tunic and wrinkling his nose, he'd need some earth clothes if he was going to stay here a while. Heading out into the main room where Kylo was sitting on the couch, reading a book. The man looked up once he saw Hux, 

"You're awake" 

"Yes, I am" Hux said bluntly, sitting on a rickety rocking chair as to not have to sit beside Kylo, "...I need clothes" 

"You have clothes" Kylo said, gesturing to Hux's tunic and Hux's lips twisted into a scowl, 

"Not like these" He said, "I mean earth clothes" 

Kylo nodded and looked Hux up and down before getting up and leaving. Hux rolled his eyes and sat there, looking around the room. 

Before his brain could nitpick the smaller details, Kylo came back with some clothes, handing them to Hux, 

"Some of my old jeans and an old shirt, should fit you fine" 

Hux stared at them and brought them to his nose. They smelled fine and so Hux got up and went to the guest room to change. 

Tucking his wings away which was more painful than usual, he pulled on the clothes that while they did seem a little big, fit him normally enough. He headed back out where Kylo was sitting again, the man not even looking up from his book as he spoke, 

"Better?" 

"...Better" Hux said, sitting back down in the rickity chair. The two sat in silence for what felt like forever until Kylo spoke, 

"So, angel-" 

"Hux" 

"Hux, whatever, hungry?" 

"Angels don't require food" 

"Just common courtesy" Kylo said, getting up and walking past Hux to the kitchen. Hux wrinkled his nose as he caught what Kylo smelled like. Like woody cologne, campfire smoke, sulfur and slightly metallic. 

Hux shook his head, the last two things had to be from his imagination. 

Right?


End file.
